The Ariel Boy
by KuLeFo
Summary: Kemunculan tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun di hadapan semua orang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Sehun adalah jenius yang sebenarnya, suka menganalisa, datar, tapi ada sifat spesial khusus untuk Baekhyun. Alasan Chanyeol/Beyond Genk bersama KaiSoo membawa mereka ke dalam jurang masa lalu/OhByunJungPark! SeBaek Area...!
1. Namja berlensa biru

Author : Kuchinashi Leu Foucon

Tittle : The Ariel Boy

Genre : detective,romance,yaoi,mistery,crime,drama,family,other's

Rate : T

Pair : SeBaek/HunBaek,DaeBaek,KaiSoo,KaiLu,ChanBaek,HunHan.

Lingth : unknown

Cast :

Oh Sehun – 11B

Byun Baekhyun – 11D

Jung Daehyun – 11???

Park Chanyeol – 11B

D.o Kyungsoo – 11A

Kim Jongin – 11A

Xi Luhan – 11D

Kim Taeyeon – 12C

Tiffany Hwang – 12C

 **CERITA PERNAH DIPUBLIKASIKAN DI WATTPAD. AUTHOR SAMA,KLF-DESU...**

Enjoy

Flashback

13 Juli

MOS untuk murid baru Seoul Senior High School dimulai pada hari ini.Seluruh siswa/i berkumpiul di aula sekolah dengan baju seragam SSHS yang telah lengkap beserta baretnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Keduanya menyukai tempat-tempat bagus untuk mengabaikan pidato dari para OSIS di podium.

Di depan mereka ada siswa bermata belo dan si kulit tan. Si belo dan si tan tampak bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu. Sehun hanya menatap datar kedua makhluk berisik di depannya,anggap saja dua ekor semut yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan telur.

"Tidak mungkin!"kata si belo masih ngotot,kepalan tanganya mengenai bahu kanan si tan,setelah itu memasang ekspresi meremehkan.

"Aku akan selalu ada di posisi pertama. Cukup diam di posisi kedua,hitam."

Si tan mendengus jengkel.Ia mengambil dua langkah ke depan untuk mendorong dada si belo ke belakang,tapi sepertinya cukup keras. Si belo malah jatuh menubruk siswa berambut hitam di sisi kirinya.

Siswa itu menoleh ke arah si belo,menunjukkan tatapan dingin tidak bersahabatnya. Mata berlensa biru itu beralih menatap si tan dingin,seolah berkata 'kau cari musuh di hari pertama?'. Si tan yang peka segera menarik si belo dan membungkuk bersama,menggumam kata 'Mianhae' berkali-kali meski siswa itu tetap dingin.

"Gwenchana."

Balasan tidak memuaskan dari siswa itu membuat si belo tambah membelokan matanya.

"Aku tahu wajahku tak secantik atau setampan dirimu. Tapi aku masih memiliki rasa hormat pada orang baru!"semprot si belo garang.

Sedangkan siswa berparas cantik nan tampan itu malah menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kedua alisnya terangkat -merasa tertarik- dan cukup lama memandang Sehun dingin. Ia bahkan menghiraukan si belo yang terus mengoceh tentang dirinya.

"Kau berisik!"namja cantik itu beralih pada si belo,pandanganya masih tajam seperti tadi,tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa katamu?!"

Si tan menepuk-nepuk punggung teman belonya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Meski tidak menyerukan protesnya,si belo masih memandang sengit siswa berwajah cantik tersebut. Sementara siswa berlensa biru itu balas memandang dingin beberapa detik dan kembali memandang ke depan.

Sehun yang tahu kalau ia di tatap begitu oleh orang baru,menolehkan kepalanya,memandang datar siswa dingin tadi. Tangan Sehun bersemayam dalam saku celananya,posisi berdirinya sangat santai. Chanyeol hanya memandang bingung teman karipnya. Sampai ia tahu siapa yang diperhatikan temanya ini.

Siswa dingin berwajah cantik tadi.

"Apa dia tipemu?"tanya si caplang kini telah memandang Sehun.

"Mana mungkin."

"Benar juga sih. Aku belum pernah mendengar si datar dan si dingin menjalin kasih atau merasa saling tertarik sebelumnya,"balasan caplang tidak dihiraukan Sehun. Respon acuh membuat Chanyeol menggeleng maklum.

2 Januari

Hari pertama menjalani kewajiban sebagai siswa kelas 11.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu ruangan kelas yang sama,11B. Dan kini keduanya telah masuk semester pertama.

Setelah menjalani pertandingan basket di sekolah sebelah. Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung terkenal,penggemarnya bertambah. Alasanya mudah saja,Sehun dan Chanyeol baru pertama kali mengikuti klub basket sebelumnya. Dan di kelas 10 tahun lalu keduanya menjadi ace dan center team inti. Sehun sebagai ace dan Chanyeol center.

Meski pointguard mereka tidak terlalu mahir,tapi SSHS tetap mendapat hadiah utama di kejuaraan tahun lalu. Siapa yang tidak kagum?

Dan ini adalah hari penyambutan keduanya di sekolah. Bagusnya keduanya dekat,teman masa kecil,jadi warga sekolah hanya perlu menyambut saat mereka melewati koridor.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan team basket,Sehun-ah,Chanyeol-ah." – yeoja kepang.

"S-s-s-s-saranghae!" – tidak berguna.

"Prince SSHS!" – si bongkahan daging.

"Oppa! Sehun oppa!" – adik kelas sok akrab.

"Ahh Chanyeol tambah tampan saja ya?" – si kacamata.

"Sehun! Jadilah kekasihku!" – dan salah satu yeoja gila.

Demi apa!

Itu semua nama dari Oh Sehun.

Jalan di sekitar keduanya terbuka dengan sendirinya,bagai lautan manusia yang menghindari batu berjalan di hadapan mereka.

Chanyeol melambai-lambai ramah,tidak seperti Sehun yang acuh pada sekitar –sibuk memberi nama aneh-. Walau ia sedikit merindukkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya,entah apa itu.

Namun,tiba-tiba menjadi hening seketika. Bayangkan saja kau sedang berbicara dengan dinding -tapi biarku sarankan lebih baik bicara dengan tembok dari pada dengan Oh Sehun- dan dinding itu membalas perkataanmu.

"Siapa dia?"

Seperti itulah perkataan pertama gadis berkepang yang memecah keheningan. Dan yang lainya pun mulai bertanya seperti itu pada teman masing-masing tanpa berniat bertanya langsung pada~

Namja cantik-tampan yang dengan dinginya berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Chanyeol. Bagaikan kau berjalan di hutan seorang diri.

"Dia menganggap kita pohon!" – si kacamata.

Seluruh siswa yang berkumpul pagi itu tidak pernah melihat siswa berlensa biru selama ini. Penasaran? Tentu saja,tapi siapa yang berani bertanya pada si dingin itu?!

Sepertinya siswa itu si dingin yang menyulut emosi si belo waktu MOS dulu. Keempatnya masih mengingat dengan jelas sepertinya.

Siswa itu berpakaian seragam sama seperti yang lain,matanya berlensa biru,gaya nya santai dengan headset menyumpal telinganya,tasnya tersampir tidak bagus di bahu kirinya,ia mengulum lolipop.

Banyak kepala yang penuh tanda tanya mengenai identitasnya dan Chanyeol yang paling penasaran akan namja mungil ini.

"Maaf,kau. Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.Apa kita seangkatan?"tanya si caplang membuat kerumunan yang penasaran tadi berhenti mengoceh dan memilih menyaksikan.

Namja mungil itu berbalik dan memandang tajam Sehun dan Chanyeol,digigitnya lolipop kasar.

"Namaku tidak penting. Siapa kalian? Aku minta kalian beritahu para penggemar sialan itu untuk mengembalikan kursi favoritku!"tuturnya.

Sekarang benak semua orang sama.'dia tidak mengenal ace Oh dan center park?'

Jongin yang ada di kerumunan terdepan mendecih."Hey kau sialan berwajah manis. Jangan bercanda,"ucapnya diangguki yang lain,si belo mengangguk heboh di sebelahnya.

Siswa itu mengangkat bahu acuh."I don't care. Kembalikan kursiku,itu yang terpenting,"tuturnya sembari melanjutkan perjalananya.

Meninggalkan semua orang yang terkejut.

Jangan lewatkan si bongkahan daging yang terheran-heran dekat tong sampah.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang seperti dirinya di sini. Ataukah hanya diriku yang merasa tidak pernah melihatnya?"ucapan si tan diangguki yang lain,lagi.

"Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya." – genk lipstick.

"Aku mengenalnya."ucap seorang namja bermata rusa di tengah-tengah kerumunan membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya menyingkir memberi jalan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol."Namja itu sekelas denganku,11D. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kalian tidak pernah melihatnya karena ia jarang sekali masuk tepat waktu dan jarang menghabiskan kelas tanpa membolos."

Yang mendengarnya mulai mengerti.

"Kau Xi Luhan bukan?"tanya si belo.

Namja rusa tadi memandang si belo dan tersenyum manis."Hai Kyungsoo,Jongin"

Si belo dan si tan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhan berbalik pada Chanyeol."Kau tertarik padanya,Center Park?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat."Kau memang pengertian sekali!"

"BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA!"seru suara cetar membahana dari kerumunan. Orang itu menghampiri Sehun,Chanyeol,dan Luhan sembari berkacak pinggang."Kalian masih disini?! 3 menit lagi masuk! Cepat pergi ke kelas masing-masing!"

Dan ternyata itu si tonggos,Sonju. Guru magang tahun ini.

"Ne,saem!"

o) Tomorrow (o

Kabar mengenai siswa dingin berwajah manis meledak keesokan harinya. Bahkan para sunbae yang belum mendengar kabar itu turut membicarakan si misterius dari kelas 11D. Ada pula anak kelas 10 atau 11 yang bermaksud mendekati si misterius Byun Baekhyun.

Kelas 11B contohnya.

Key yang duduk paling depan kasmaran ingin mengetahui si dingin Byun,Yoon Bomi tampak bosan dengan pembicaraan teman sekelasnya mengenai namja tampan-cantik kemarin.

Dan si tampan-tampan datar kita membisu di tempat duduknya. Ia duduk dengan Chanyeol. Dan teman masa kecilnya itu terus mengoceh mengenai rencananya mendekati Byun Baekhyun. Bilangnya sih ingin dapat pacar yang seperti itu,tapi Sehun tidak yakin namja dingin seperti itu bisa menatap Chanyeol lama.

Ingat saja saat mereka semua membicarakanya si dingin itu malah masa bodo dan berkesan tak mendengar sama sekali.

Artinya,jika Chanyeol bicara panjang kali lebar padanya. 99% tidak akan didengarkan,menoleh menatap si caplang saja tidak akan. Kesimpulan Oh Sehun.

Jangan heran mengapa Sehun suka sekali memperhatikan tingkah orang lain meski wajahnya tak berniat. Ia pandai menganalisa,lebih jenius dari Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin sebenarnya,entah kenapa ia bisa kalah dalam kejuaraan umum.

"Kalian tidak pernah melihat namja dingin sebelumnya hah? Norak sekali!"seruan Yoon Bomi membuat kelas hening."Apa menariknya dia?"

Setelah bicara tidak jelas. Bomi bejalan menuju loker untuk menyimpan baju olahraganya. Tak sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik. Bomi tahu kalau si gadis adalah senior kelas 12,sepertinya namanya Kim Taeyeon.

Merasa penasaran,ia mendekat agar mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Ak-aku hanya ingin me-mengambil barang Bomi yang tertinggal saja,"ujar Taeyeon gugup.

Baekhyun berada di sisi kananya. Seperti biasa mulutnya selalu mengulum lolipop dan menggigitnya jika ada sesuatau yang harus dijawab olehnya.

"Di lokernya tidak ada apapun."

Tatapan tajam menusuk dari Baekhyun menembus ke dalam mata Taeyeon.

Tubuh Taeyeon merinding seketika."A-ah,itu~ anu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban seniornya Baekhyun pergi dari depan lokernya."Bicara saja selagi Bomi ada di sini,Kim Taeyeon-ssi,"satu gigitan di lolipopnya membawanya menjauh.

Meninggalkan Bomi dan Taeyeon yang dilanda keterkejutan.

"Kau ada di sini Bomi?!"

Taeyeon menatap Bomi yang sudah ada di hadapanya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun menghilang."Apa yang kau lakukan di lokerku?!"

Sehun side

Hari menyebalkan ini berakhir juga. Sehun lepas dari ocehan Chanyeol mengenai si misterius Byun itu. Apa semua orang sudah gila sekarang? Topik terpanas minggu ini adalah si Byun cantik berlensa biru. Seharusnya pesta penyambutan Sehun dan Chanyeol di koridor yang mengisi majalah dinding seminggu ini dengan foto team basket yang paling besar sebagai spanduk.

Malah jadi foto Baekhyun yang menggigit permen lolipop dengan wajah dinginya.

Judul berita tersebut adalah 'Byun Baekhyun si misterius kelas 11D'

Apa-apaan!

Sehun tidak menyangka akan kemunculan Baekhyun kemarin,menanyai bangku favoritnya katanya. Sekarang bangku itu sudah berada pada tempatnya.

Oh tampan memutuskan mampir ke supermarket dekat sekolahnya. Motor ninja merah yang dikendarainya terparkir di depan supermarket langganannya. Ia masuk mencari makanan ringan dan mengisi persediaan colanya di rumah.

Di dalam amat sejuk,berbeda saat berada di luar. AC supermarket ini sama dengan AC yang berada di kamar tidur Sehun. Membuat ia mengantuk saja.

Langkah Sehun terhenti sata sampai di rak paling kiri. Di sana ia bertemu Baekhyun yang sedang membeli susu strawberry.

"Kau terkenal hanya dalam 2 hari,Byun"sapaan tidak mengenakan Sehun membuat Baekhyun berbalik badan,membalas tatapan datar itu dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap lekat Sehun di balik lensa birunya. Perasaan Sehun saja atau memang Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat padanya.

Tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapanya dengan lolipop yang tinggal setengah.

"Apa kau merasa tersaingi?"

Senyuman miring muncul di bibir tipis si manis.

"Tidak ada pikiran seperti itu dalam otakku."

"Tak apa jika itu maumu."

Tanpa banyak bicaran lagi. Si dingin melenggang pergi."Susu keluargamu enak."

Si dingin itu sudah pergi.

Tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sini.

Sehun bagaikan terkena serangan mendadak di otaknya. Terasa sakit dan berdenyut menggila. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan benar dengan memegangi rak terdekat,mencoba memanggil staf supermarket.

"Ah!"

Duk !

Seorang gadis berpakaian khas pekerja menghampiri Sehun yang sudah terduduk di lantai. "Anda tidak apa?"

Mata si tampan terpejam. Dirinya sendiri berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Cukup lama sebenarnya.

Tapi si pegawai manis itu masih menunggu Sehun membuka matanya tanpa membawa si tampan ke rumah sakit.

"Aku beli ini."

...o) **Ereser (o...**

"Jadi kau sudah pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka telah menemukan markas mereka. Di gudang dekat kelas 11F,kelas terbelakang dari yang lain. Muridnya pun hanya beberapa,lantaran banyaknya murid yang pindah sekolah.

Sekarang keempatnya ada di markas biasanya. Tepatnya rumah Chanyeol.

"Saatnya kita berinama grub penyelidik ini!" – Chanyeol.

"Ereser?"

"Tujuan grub ini apa? Menguak siapa itu Byun Baekhyun?"Jongin bertanya.

"Bukan. Tapi membongkar seluruh fakta di antara Oh,Byun,Jung,dan Park."

Jawaban Oh Sehun. Ketua penyelidik resmi ini.

"Sudah diputuskan! Besok adalah menggalian pertama kita." – Kyungsoo.

Prolog END

Anyeong~

Ini KLF. Author penggila genre mistery,crime,dan psycho. KLF bawa ff HunBaek yang buat lo pada bakalan bisa main tebak-tebakan bareng. Susah sih buatnya,tepi KLF suka banget nguras otak buat ff abal-abal. Lagain ini ff mistery pertama KLF hwee~ jadi maklum kalo jeleeeeekk bangttt.

Okey!

KLF tunggu respon positifnya. Vomet/review kalo mau lanjut ke chapter 1.

Dan setelah flashback tadi itu adalah cuplikan chapter 4 :v jadi mulai penyelidikannya chapter 4 yah. Kalo yg voment/review banyak,tentu bakal cepet updatenya :D

 ** _Warn! bakal KLF buat slow ceritanya. tpi setelah chap 5 bakal ngebut dan mulai ada konflik_**


	2. Start

EXO milik SMent,orangtua,dan Tuhan. KLF hanya meminjam nama,cerita sepenuhnya milik KLF.

Happy reading

"Baekhyun tampan sekali! Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya~"bisik seorang gadis mungil nan cantik kepada teman barbienya.

Yang diajak bicara memutar bola matanya lelah. "Kau selalu saja begitu. Ia bahkan tidak ahli dalam bidang apapun,Kim Taeyeon."

Taeyeon menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku jamin suatu saat nanti Oreo-ku akan menunjukkan keahlianya."

"Whatever." Tiffany,selaku teman Taeyeon,menyerah menasehati sahabatnya. Mana ada yang seperti itu?

Sementara namja dingin yang sedang dibicarakan tadi hanya melenggang cuek menuju kelasnya,11D.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak hanya berwajah tampan,tapi juga cantik dan manis. Hanya saja bibir cherrynya jarang tersenyum.

Walau begitu. Banyak yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih,sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Karena Baekhyun tidak suka ada kecoa mendekatinya.

Meski ia dijauhi karena nilai akademik dan nonakademiknya jelek sekali. Alasan utamanya :

Baekhyun sering membolos. Ia juga berkata pelajaran dari Jung saem sangat membosankan.

Ia bilang membosankan tapi kenapa nilai akademik nya jelek sekali, tidak mengerti. Tiffany menaruh kecurigaan mendalam pada namja berlensa itu.

Penampilannya yang berkelas ,tidak terlalu glamor.

Baju seragam Seoul Senior High School melekat indah di tubuh mungilnya,Headset terpasang di kedua telinganya,mata berlensa biru,lolipop setianya,polesan eyeliner tipis,dan surai black sangat cocok denganya.

Tiffany -dan warga sekolah lainya- sudah tidak heran dengan style namja berlensa.

Sangat khas..

~¶¶¶~The Ariel Boy~¶¶¶~

Chanyeol berlari kencang menghampiri Sehun,sahabat seperjuanganya. Setelah menyapa penggemarnya lewat kiss bye,ia menghampiri temanya yang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya

Puk !

"Hi,dude!"sapa si kuping gajah sembari merangkul sahabatnya.

"Hn?"balas Sehun tidak acuh.

"Kau mengabaikan sapaanku,Sehun-ah?"

"Menggelikan! "protes Sehun. Langkahnya berbelok masuk ke dalam kelasnya,11B.

Keduanya duduk di barisan paling belakang. Tempat paling nyaman mengabaikan guru.

Itu ide keren Chanyeol

"Wow,itu Byun Baekhyun. Lihat,Hun! Tidakkan ia menarik sekali untuk didekati?" Chanyeol memberitahu sesuatu yang membuat Sehun menoleh.

Wajah datarnya memperhatikan anak kelas 11D tersebut. Jika di bandingkan,Chanyeol akan memberi kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang dingin,sedangkan Sehun adalah sosok yang datar.

Dan entah kenapa malah terlihat serasi.

Heh?

"Lalu?"sahut Sehun setelah Baekhyun menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya."Aku harus salto sambil bilang wow begitu?"

Konyol.

"Kepalamu terbentur?" Chanyeol heboh. Diraihnya botol kosong milik Key. Kemudian memukul kepala Sehun cukup keras.

Duk !

"Fuck shit!!!"seru Sehun merasakan denyutan sakit di kepalanya.

"Apa yang fuck shit,tuan Oh?"

"Tentu saj- ah Jung saem. Anyeong~" Sehun meringis menahan kesal.

Sehun melirik sinis Chanyeol yang dibalas cengiran lebar si jakung.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kumpulkan tugas kalian dan kita akan memulai pelajaran!"perintah Jung saem.

"Ne,saem"

Ketua kelas mulai berjalan untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas para warganya,ditemaniwakil ketua.

"Caplang-"

"Berhenti memanggilku caplang,tembok."

"Ck,baiklah tuan Park,"sahut si datar-datar tampan. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan si Byun itu? Aku lebih memilih ketua Cheleder daripada si Byun."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. Senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir kissablenya. "Irene orang yang menunjukkan apa yang dimilikinya,sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Aku tahu itu."

Sehun yang merasakan perubahan aneh sahabatnya mengerut bingung.

"Kau masih terlalu muda memahami ucapanku,tuan Oh."

"Kita seumuran asal kau lupa."

"Tidak dengan menilai orang lain. Baekhyun pasti punya alasannya sendiri."

"Kau bicara seolah tahu segalanya"senyum mengejek Sehun tunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

Sebagai balasan, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. " Aku seperti telah terikat dengannya. "

"Whatever."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, mengambil posisi santai sambil memperhatikan Jung saem, Guru Kimia.

"Dan ikatan paling erat itu ada padamu, Sehun. "

Sehun bersedekap. "Lanjutkan saja tim penyelidikan bodohmu."

"Tentu saja! "

~¶¶¶~ The Ariel Boy ~¶¶¶~

Salah satu hal paling dibenci Kyungsoo adalah runner up. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang boleh melampaui ranking umum miliknya! Dan ancaman terbesarnya itu Jongin,Kim Jongin.

Namja berkulit tan yang menduduki ranking kedua tahun lalu,tepatnya kelas 11 semester 1. Sedangkan Luhan -juara dua tahun pertama- mendekam di posisi keempat,salahkan nilai Sehun yang lebih besar beberapa angka darinya.

"Hay cantik,"sapa pemuda berkulit gelap pada namja manis yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Pergi kau pengganggu,"usir si manis bermata belo tanpa menoleh.

Sedangkan yang diusir hanya nyengir kuda. Tanpa takut ia duduk di samping namja belo itu."Sedang melihat apa Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku,Jongin sialan!"

"Kau masih marah karna nilaiku beda tipis denganmu? Ayolah,itu norak sekali!"

"Siapa yang norak?!"

Kyungsoo yang tidak terima dikatai norak oleh Jongin menatap tajam si hitam. Dirinya ini cerdas,lebih tepatnya sangat cerdas,oh yeah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya kau menoleh."

"Hhh~ aku sedang malas berdebat, Jong."

Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan kelas 11D yang berada dekat dengan kelasnya, 11A.

"Wae?" Jongin penasaran,tidak biasanya pujaan hatinya ini badmood.

"Aku merasa aneh dan gelisah jika memikirkan Baekhyun,"jujurnya. Mata belo Kyungsoo terlihat sayu,Jongin bisa melihatnya dari kaca. Mata indah pujaan hatinya yang memerhatikan namja cantik nan dingin yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Terlihat kesepian.

"Hm~ tidak biasanya kau jujur,Kyung"

"Ck!" decak Kyungsoo sebal,walau matanya masih terpaku pada namja misterius itu,ia masih bisa mencubit Jongin. Membuat empunya meringis. "Menurutmu,kenapa si Baekhyun itu? Disaat yang lain belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, dirinya malah bersantai tidak peduli. Kenapa juga sekolah elit semacam SSHS menerimanya?"

Jongin paham,ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu karena semua orangpun berpikiran sama. Kenapa?

Baekhyun bukan namja yang terkenal semulanya. Ia hanya murid biasa yang sangat biasa,tidak terlalu mencolok. Tetapi itu sebelum namja dingin itu berjalan santai mendahului Sehun dan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Keduanya yang merupakan murid terkenal dan diganderungi banyak orang.

Bukan disitu letak permasalahannya.

"Aku yang paling mengingat hal itu,"gumam Jongin menerawang masa lalu , tepatnya beberapa bulan, saat semester awal kelas 11.

Flashback

2 Januari

Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kini mereka telah berada di kelas 11 semester 1. Cukup cepat untuk mendapatkan banyak penggemar di tahun mereka. Mereka pemain basket terbaik yang dimiliki SSHS.

Dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi center dan Sehun yang menjadi ace. Yang satu menjaga pertahanan dan yang satu menjadi penyerang.

"Oppa! Sehun oppa!"

"Ahh Chanyeol tambah tampan saja ya?"

"Serius, aku ingin menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka. Apalagi Sehun, baru saja belajar di club bisa langsung jadi tim inti dan memenangkan juara nasional. Daebak!"

"Cih!"decih seseorang saat mendengar keributan yang berasal dari kedua namja idiot -menurutnya- itu. "Mereka memenuhi tempat favoritku,"ujarnya sembari menatap tajam bangku taman yang bahkan telah bergeser untuk dijadikan tempat mari-memotret-namja-tampan-berbakat.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan melewati dua orang yang semula berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Telinga yang tersumpal headset membuat panggilan Chanyeol tidak di gubris.

"...namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kita seangkatan?"pertanyaan beruntun Chanyeol sedikit terdengar di telinga si mungil tadi. Ia berbalik dan memandang tajam keduanya.

Spontan saja Chanyeol terkejut. Tidak ada yang memandangnya begitu di sini. Sedangkan Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi alisnya.

"Namaku tidak penting. Siapa kalian? Aku minta kalian beritahu para penggemar sialan itu untuk mengembalikan kursi favoritku!" tuturnya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Yang mendengar perkataanya pasti akan langsung kaget. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun Dan Park Chanyeol?

"Hey, kau sialan berwajah manis. Jangan bercanda,"sela Jongin yang saat itu ada menyaksikan penyambutan Chanyeol Dan Sehun bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "I don't care. Kembalikan kursiku,itu yang terpenting,"tuturnya sebelum pergi menuju kantin.

Meninggalkan semua orang yang menyaksikan terkejut.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang seperti dirinya di sini. Ataukah hanya diriku yang merasa tidak pernah melihatnya?"heran Jongin,yang lain mendengarnya kemudian menyetujui ucapan si tan.

"Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Flashback end

"Jadi.Haruskah kita menyelidiki ini tuan putri?"goda Jongin. Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap ke arahnya. "Kita bisa menjadi rekan hm?"wajah si tampan sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo,membuat semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

"T-tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin menjauh. Memilih membaca buku ketimbang meladeni si hitam,yang sialnya teman sebangkunya sendiri.

"Kau tahu"

Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo meriliknya sekilas. "Apa?"

"Chanyeol dan genknya sudah menyelidiki Baekhyun,tapi tak ada hasil."

Kyungsoo menoleh sempurna. "Kenapa?"

Wajah Jongin berubah serius,beralih memperhatikan kelasnya yang sedang ribut. "Ia berkata, Baekhyun telah mengetahui dirinya sedang diikuti atau di awasi. Lebih parahnya mereka merasa merekalah yang sedang diikuti."

Mata belo Kyungsoo semakin belo. Ia tidak percaya cerita Jongin. Menurutmu ada vampir di zaman modern begini? Ayolah,ini bukan cerita fiksi!

"Kau pasti berpikir jika ini akan menjadi cerita hororkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bisa saja Baekhyun itu vampir,iblis,atau mungkin nephilim kan?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi,tanganya dilipat di dada,matanya menatap kosong papantulis di depan sana.

"Mereka juga berkata. Baekhyun menunggu mereka dengan santai di pohon rindang dekat sungai han. Kemudian berkata

'Berhenti mengikutiku,kecoa sialan.'

Anehnya semula mereka tidak melihat ada Baekhyun di sana,"cerita Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tapi sejak insiden dirinya yang tak mengenal Chanyeol dan Sehun memang sudah banyak yang mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia pasti tahu itu. Pasti karena sebab itu!"

Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol juga berpikir begitu. Tapi saat mereka memantaunya dari jarak jauh menggunakan teropong, Baekhyun bisa menyadari itu. Ia mengacungkan jari tengah,seolah berkata 'fuck!'. Anehnya lagi,arah jarinya tepat pada teropong."

"Mustahil dia manusia, Jongin!!!" teriak Kyungsoo spontan. Tanganya menarik kerah baju Jongin,menatap ngeri ke arah mata Jongin.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu. Bila rasa penasaran itu akan membawa mereka ke dalam lautan kesedihan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Daehyun,kapan kau bisa cepat? Kita akan bermain,aku ingin menyelesaikan ini tanpa mengotori diriku."

"Tidak ingin mendapat belas kasih lagi eoh? "

"Baik. Paling lambat 1 bulan, bagaimana?"

"Deal."

Namja berlensa itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon yang rindang. Tidak lama tiga namja berseragam hitam mendekat.

"Mobil sudah siap, tuan muda. "

TBC

Hahahahahahhahaha!

Anyeong

Gimana ffnya readers? Aneh? Bikin pusing? Atau bikin bosen? Hwee mangap mangap deh KLF kan newbie mohon bimbinganya.

Dan adakah yang penasaran sebenernya Baekhyun itu siapa sihhh???? Sama! kLF juga

Okehh yang berbaik hati pencet bintang. Kasih vote buat ff KLF ini,cukup dengan vote tidak comment saja KLF seneng. Apalagi dua"nya

See you next chap,babe~


End file.
